Ojos Cafés
by JaneAntoCullen
Summary: Cuando esos ojos cafés me vieron, supe que la eternidad no iba a ser suficiente...
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudicó la historia, que espero sea de su agrado._

**OJOS ABIERTOS**

**Prólogo.**

Y cuando esos hermosos, tiernos e ingenuos ojos color cafe-miel me miraron, supe que la eternidad no me iba a ser suficiente para adorar los.

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lo sé, sé que no estoy a tiempo con las otras dos historias pero es que de pronto se me ocurrió, espero que les guste y dejen muchos comentarios. Será cortito.

Besos Jane

Locura realizada.

Cambio y fuera.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudicó la historia que espero sea de su agrado, si quieren unirse al clan Rob, solo dejen un comentario, besos Jane._

_**Música:**_

_**La sombra de tus alas – LIVING.**_

**CAP. 1 COMO ES...**

-¡Odios esto! Estábamos muy donde estábamos, ¿ porque jodidos teníamos que mudarnos de nuevo?

-Ros…

-Rosalie, la familia siempre es y será lo primero, nos mudamos y sabes el porque de ello, siempre estamos juntos.

-Pudimos ir a un lugar con más vida, no soporto estar con descerebrados de nuevo.

-Lo siento pero es lo mejor para Esme y para todos. Si quieres puedes entrar como estudiante de enfermería si no quieres asistir al instituto – Ros solo negó, pero antes de que pudiera salir la voz de Esme se escuchó.

-Siento causar tantos problemas, yo – no pudo seguir porque un mareo llegó, Carlisle estaba en un segundo junto a ella para sostenerla y los demás estábamos unos pies después de él, podía ver el remordimiento en su rostro, él de verdad le amaba, pero Ros era envidiosa en cierto modo y que la atención no estuviera sobre ella todo el tiempo era razón para desatar sus celos.

-Esme cariño no tenías porque levantarte, el medicamento hace que te marees.

-Carlie – todos ocultamos una risa, ella era la única en no ser afectada por llamarle así y obviamente él era el único que le dejaba hacerlo – todo me marea, sabemos que es normal – Carlisle y Esme se habían conocido en Estados unidos, él era un genial médico reconocido y ella era una trabajadora social muy eficiente y cercana a los pacientes, al principio él la alejó pero al _escuchar _ sus pensamientos supe que había quedado enamorada de él desde el mismo segundo que lo vio.

-Vamos te llevaré a la cama – ella solo nos dio una sonrisa triste y pude ver lo que ambos pensaban, no quedaba mucho tiempo. Carlisle había luchado contra el sentimiento de su muerto corazón pero Alice y yo habíamos dado una mano para que eso no pasará, cartas para ella en todo momento, no podíamos hace lo mismo con él dado que olería nuestro fluidos pero si con ella, hasta que planeamos una cita y ahí fue el momento decisivo, obviamente no era tan difícil escribir dichas cartas si él no callaba su mente. Los siguientes meses fueron para ellos lo que los humanos llaman 'luna de miel' pero había algo que llamaba mi atención en ella, y eso fue el momento peor para Carlisle en su eterna vida, había una malformación en el corazón de Esme, ella no era una candidata para operaciones o algún tratamiento a largo plazo, solo algo hasta llegar al momento definitivo, ella lo sabía, él lo sabía, todos lo sabíamos, eso del porque mudarnos, porque darle la mayor tranquilidad posible, ella sabia lo que éramos y había investigado por su cuenta sobre nosotros, ella creía que esa era la única opción de poder vivir junto al hombre que ella amaba, pero Carlisle le mantenía oculto esta parte de nuestra vida, él pensaba que así debían de ser las cosas si fuera humano ver morir al amor algún día, Alice había visto que ella sería una de nosotros al final de su muerte, por eso ella había decidido venir aquí, todo sería mejor y más práctico para ayudarle a adaptarse, aunque Esme estuviera maquinando cada momento un plan para hacernos caer en tentación y _morderla _era difícil, aunque lleváramos años era aterrador oler sangre de ella, pero él solo hecho de oír su corazón y como cada vez se apagaba más era suficiente para esperar el momento indicado.

.

Puse atención a que estaba solo y todos habían ido a cazar, tardarían cerca de dos o tres días, dependiendo si se tomaban un descanso fuera de aquí, yo me quedaba para poder _escuchar _los rumores sobre los nuevos inquilinos de Forks y el guapo y sexy doctor del hospital, eso era algo muy divertido para todos incluida Esme. Tal vez pudiéramos divertirnos un poco con eso.

.

.

.

Me encantaba ver la noche, poder ser capaz de ver lo que los humanos no podían, pero conforme los años se volvía monótono, era demasiado tarde para tocar el piano, podía oír la débil respiración de Esme y como Carlisle la veía, hermosa aún con la palidez de su enfermedad, en ese momento dos cosas ocurrieron, mi teléfono sonando y mi nombre en los pensamientos de Carlisle, entonces lo supe, el momento de Esme había llegado, deje el teléfono y llegué a dónde Carlisle.

-Esme cariño.

-H-hazlo, n-no m-me d-dejes ir – vi la resolución en su mente y era la misma de Alice, Carlisle me miro pidiendo ayuda, pero yo no era tan fuerte como él, yo no podía hacerlo.

-Dolerá un poco pero… pero terminara bien, lo prometo.

Se acerco a sus labios, dejo un tierno beso y bajo hasta su cuello, donde débilmente se podría escuchar el latido de su corazón, en el momento en que clavo sus colmillos en la frágil piel pude oler el hierro de la sangre y tuve que contenerme a mi mismo de no sacar a Carlisle y robar su lugar, mi garganta dolía y quemaba.

Nunca había realmente presenciado una transformación pues cuando Carlisle lo había hecho con Rosalie y Emmett yo no estaba, la sangre era mi enemiga y corría el riesgo que había contenido en este mismo momento, Esme empezó a gemir y retorcerse por el dolor y la quemazón, eso sí lo recordaba de mi mismo, Carlisle se quedó a su lado tratando de contenerla y ella cada vez empezaba a ser más fuerte, conforme su transformación iba invadiendo su cuerpo, tal vez sería bueno que los chicos llegarán rápido.

OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Bueno yo sé que no puedo publicar una nueva horaria sin terminar las otras, pero solo salió y querías ver que les parece, dejen sus comentarios saludos, Jane.

Locuras realizada

Cambio y fuera

JaneAC


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudicó la historia, que espero sea de su agrado._

_**Música:**_

_**Ojos abiertos – LIVING.**_

**CAP. 2 HECHIZADO… **

Esme había estado incontrolable por cuatro días, los chicos estaban por llegar, gracias a Dios por qué no podía más con sus quejidos de dolor, ella en cierta forma se había hecho importante para mí. Además era todavía notorio el olor de su sangre, para Jasper sería un poco fácil.

-¡Esme! ¡ Edward! ¡Corre! – lo seguí de cerca hacia el bosque, y empecé a escuchar sus palabras, yo trataba de darles privacidad - _ Esme escapó, estaba viendo todo y de pronto ella salto, algo olió, su olfato es superior aún vampiro, ¿puedes oírle? – _me concentre y pude visualizar varios pensamientos, mis hermanos habían llegado, Esme no podía estar lejos, solo escuchaba su andar.

-Al norte, sigue – corrimos y a los lados se unieron los demás, no podía oír sus pensamientos y su olor se confundía más y más, ella apenas estaba cambiando de olor en la transformación, claramente su olor de humana estaba desapareciendo. Emmett era quien mejor rastreaba, obviamente era un perro en su otra vida, sonreí por eso pero me calme cuando un trueno se escuchó al impactar Esme contra él, los dos cayeron unos metros más haya, todos le rodeamos y pude leer el pensamiento de Carlisle al agradecer que Esme ya no era una débil humana, entonces antes de poner atención a lo que hacían, un olor me llegó, un sonido que solo podía ser de…

-Bebe – la palabra salió de mi boca sin siquiera detenerla o pensarla, salí rápidamente hacia donde ese sonido llegaba, podía ser que Esme se hubiera topado con alguien y se hubiera alimentado, algo imposible, dado que aquí estábamos lejos de los humanos, obviamente nos creían locos por vivir dentro del bosque lejos del pueblo, pero con nuestro poder para correr llegábamos en 5 minutos y sin dormir podíamos salir más que temprano, corrí lo más rápido que podía para poder tratar de salvar al bebé, si es que Esme había hecho algo, mientras más me internaba en el bosque encontré una cueva donde podía oír el corazón latir rápidamente, como cuando la transformación estaba llegando así fin, solo que este no se detenía solo se quedaba y seguía latiendo.

Antes de siquiera poder avanzar algo me hizo detener, no entendía que podía ser, no podía ver nada frente a mi, volví a intentar pero pasó lo mismo.

-¿Qué pasa Edward?

-No se, Alice ¿puedes ver algo?

-No, trato de hacerlo pero todo se ve ruidoso, como si me taparan los ojos – asentí y volví a tocar frente a mi.

-Deja de golpear así, es como golpearas mi mente – todos jadeamos al ver a una chica frente a nosotros, era vampira, el problema era ¿Por qué estaba cargando a un bebé? ¿Quién era ese bebé?

-¿Quién eres tú, de donde sacaste a ese bebe? – Alice se me adelantó a preguntar, sentía a Rosalie a la defensiva.

-Ustedes son quienes invadieron mi lugar, ustedes respondan primero, el bebé estaba envuelto en una manta y no podía verla, su corazón latía rápidamente y antes de que pudiera hacer algo me vi envuelto en una negrura y mis sentidos fueron embotados, podía moverme pero no sabía hacia donde – bien, ahora habla, dime ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Solo los Cullen, vivimos a unos metros de aquí, las chicas son Alice y Rosalie, yo soy Edward ¿Quién eres tú? Ese bebé de quien es.

-Es mío – sonreí – aunque te cueste creerlo, ella es mía, yo la tuve con Garrett, pero él no ha vuelto, dijo que no podía andar en los alrededores, tenía que quedarme aquí, pero hace una semana que no regreso, él era como…

-¡Edward! – la voz de Carlisle llegó a mi y después no hubo nada de nuevo hasta que volvía a estar junto a ellos - ¿Estás bien? – asentí - ¿qué pasó?

-No sé ¿Dónde está ella?

-¿Quién?

-La chica, era una chica como nosotros, tenía un bebé, dice que ella lo tuvo, el, la bebé – me corregí al recordar que ella lo había dicho – su corazón latía, pero ella era una vampira, necesitamos saber qué es.

-Edward no había nadie aquí, solo te quedaste parado ahí sin moverte ni hablar, corrimos por Carlisle y regresaste – Rosalie me respondió y yo avance dentro, no había nada de nuevo, podía entrar, ella no estaba, necesitaba saber de esa bebé y de ella.

Todos volvimos a casa donde Esme era controlada por Jasper, el había tenido mucha experiencia con neófitos como lo era Esme, ella estaba tranquila y sabía que Carlisle quería llevarle lo más pronto posible a cazar.

.

.

.

Durante las siguientes semanas estuve acompañando a Carlisle a cazar con Esme, algunas veces Emmett se unía, más por diversión que por otra cosa, las chicas eran más femeninas, así que denegaban la oferta, yo iba porque buscaba a la chica con el bebé, estaba seguro que ella era real, yo no podía haber imaginado a alguien así de hermosa, a lo largo de los años había visto y conocido vampiresas hermosas, el simple hecho de ser lo que éramos ya nos hacía hermosos a los ojos de los demás, era un arma letal para nuestras presas, pero ninguna de ellas había llamado mi atención, todas habían mostrado interés en mi, pero no les hacía caso, solo había ávido una y era del clan hermano, pero era algo que no podía ser.

.

.

.

Esme había aprendido a controlar sus movimientos gracias a los frecuentes regalos de las chicas por dañar la ropa que ellas le ponían, por favor Esme era un ángel como humana, pero como neófita un desastre, era obvio todos lo éramos, Carlisle salía con Esme a cazar y no era necesario que yo les acompañará, además de que quería darles privacidad, pero yo aún salía por la misma ruta y la cambiaba diferente a cada momento para poder encontrarla a ellas, pero hasta ahora no podía encontrar algún rastro, y estaba pensando en verdad que era mi imaginación y decía de rendirme, hasta ese momento, algo chocó contra mi que me hizo retroceder hasta un árbol, inmediatamente lo rodee con mis brazos para protegerlo, mis fosas nasales se llenaron de olor a lavanda, chocolate, vampiro, y de bebé, era algo indescriptible pero adictivo a la vez.

-¡Eres tu!

-Si, por favor tienes que ayudarme, ellos no la pueden encontrar, sería fatal para ella.

-¿Quiénes son ellos? ¿Quién es ella? – entonces el pequeño bulto que llevaba con ella lo dejo a la vista, la más pequeña bebé que había visto apareció frente a mi, lo primero que cayó toda mi atención fueron esos ojos cafés, y supe desde ese mismo momento que haría hasta lo imposible por protegerla, porque la eternidad no sería suficiente para poder contemplar esos hermosos ojos café, pase mi dedo por el pequeño y delicado pómulo, ganando me una sonrisa con un gorgojeo feliz.

-Bella es Mía Swan, por favor necesito que me ayudes, te pagaré… de algún modo por favor – no tuvo que decirlo dos versiones cuando ya las estaba tomando a las dos y corriendo a casa, sabía que no era ninguna alucinación, ellas eran real, salte a mi habitación y cuando toque el piso me vi envuelto en una negrura de nuevo, como la primera vez, ahora sabía que era ella.

-¿Qué haces?

-¡Hay más como ellos aquí! Me has mentido.

-No, ellos son mi familia, los viste la primera ves.

-Si no es cierto puedo volverme e irme, dejarte así para siempre.

-Eso sería mucho tiempo, por favor confía, ellos no te harán daño.

-Ok. Gracias Edward, puedo acomodarme aquí

-Claro es tu casa desde ahora – ella afirmó y podía oírla moverse por la habitación, quería verla pero necesitaba ser paciente y dejarle tener su tiempo pero me estaba dando nervios estar así – puedes dejarme ver, por favor – ok, no era muy paciente.

-Oh, si, listo. Disculpa – ella estaba en medio de la cama que estaba en mi habitación, la bebé estaba en medio de sus piernas dobladas sin la manta, quería acercarme y tocarla, era una bebé hermosa – tal vez quieras ir con tu familia, ellos no pueden oírte, sé que quieres que confíe en ti, dado que me estás ayudando, pero he puesto un escudo, ellos no saben que estamos aquí.

-Ok, no te irás no – ella suspiró, aunque no lo necesitaba.

-No puedo, quiero poder irme dejar todo esto atrás pero no puedo, hay muchos peligros para ella conmigo sola, aún con el poder que tengo, hay alguien que quiere dañarle y no se porque.

-¿Mía ha comido?

-No quiere lo que yo le doy, imagino que yo necesito comer pero no sé que debo comer, no tengo hambre – negué.

-Espérame aquí y yo se lo que puedes querer, no tardaré mucho – salí corriendo en forma vampírica hacia el centro comercial, sabía que Alice había visto a dónde iba y _vería _lo que estaba haciendo, eso era algo que ella no sabía, sonreí ante eso y seguí en mis planes, uno de ellos al menos.

OO0O0O0O0O0O0O0

Bueno sabemos que esos ojos cafés son de un bebé llamado Mía Swan, será que la mamá es Bells? Quien es el papá o que pasó? Les gusta hasta ahora? Recuerden que son capítulos chicos, espero les gusten. Besos Jane.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudicó la historia, que espero sea de su agrado. Jane._

Música - sabes de reik basado en crepusculo

**CAP. 4 Presentaciones…. **

Bella como me había dicho que se llamaba estaba mirando mi mano como si tuviera una bomba y yo dijera que era una pequeña pelota, había ido a cazar y había drenado la sangre de dos animales para ella, los había conservado en un termo, a pesar de que la sangre era de animal estaba fresca y sabía que no se había alimentado en un tiempo ella debía de querer arrebatarme el contenedor pero no era así.

-Tienes que tomarla para que puedas alimentarla – le dije señalando a la bebé.

-Ok, pero no creo que sea buena idea.

-¿Por qué no?

-¡Es sangre! Dios santo, estás un poco loco – aun así tomo un gran trago, mientras ella vaciaba los contenedores yo me dediqué a ver a la personita en mi cama era hermosa y totalmente el parecido de Bella, aun así podía ver muchos rasgos vampíricos en ella y esa era una total duda, sabía que tenía que preguntarle a Carlisle pero necesitaba que ella confiara en mí, no podía perderla. Bella estaba por tomar a la bebé cuando un fuerte y agudo chillido salió de ella junto con un estruendo, la puerta estaba hecha añicos con Esme en medio de ella, todos estaban con ella rápidamente y podía ver cómo Jasper la controlaba pero era imposible, Bella estaba tirada junto a mí tratando de ponerse en pie, y antes de que Esme o alguno pudiera hacer algo ella empujó sus manos hacia todos haciendo que salieran hacia atrás, la puerta fue puesta de nuevo y la negrura volvió.

-Bella – podía oírla quejarse pero no había forma de ayudarle – Bella deja que vea para ayudarte por favor.

-Me has mentido, quieren hacerme daño, quiénes son ¡Ahora!

-Ellos son mi padre y mis hermanos, la neófita es la compañera de mi padre, ella es nueva en todo esto, debió de oler la sangre, por favor deja que te ayude – la negrura desapareció pero entonces escuché a los demás sabía que ella los había sometido – por favor déjalos ver, ellos se llevarán a Esme y no habrá forma que te moleste – ella se dejó caer tomando su cabeza y pude escuchar como todos se iban, al igual que los pensamientos de todos con muchas preguntas - ¿Estás bien?

-No, ella es muy fuerte, ha atravesado mi campo y eso me ha lastimado mentalmente más que física ¿Mía? – tome a la pequeña y se la di, ella se acurrucó en el pecho de su madre y entonces me sentí un intruso pero no me importó, Bella bajo su blusa y saco su pecho ofreciéndole alimento así a la pequeña bebé quien se apresuró a tomarlo como si se lo fueran a quitar, Bella daba suaves masajes a su cabeza intentando aliviar el dolor, era tan raro ver a alguien de nuestro especie _sentir _dolor, supe en ese momento que lo eternidad no sería suficiente para _vivir_ con ellas, ahora serían lo más importante en mi existencia.

.

.

.

-Siento lo que he causado pero….

-Bella ellos son mi familia, hemos estado ayudando a Esme a adaptarse a esta vida, es un misterio el que tú no seas así, por eso quiero que te conozcan además así tendrías más protección sea lo que sea que te siga – habían pasado unas horas desde el incidente, y claro desde que la imagen más hermosa de había presentado ante mis ojos, todos querían saber quién era esta chica que estaba recluida en mi habitación y al bebé también, todos gritaban sus pensamientos para que los escuchará, ella estaba pensando pero al final asintió y sabía que no muy convencida – bien vamos – las tome a las dos y caminé fuera de la habitación, como lo esperaba todos estaban ahí menos Esme quien estaba en una de las habitaciones dormida, mire a Bella intentando saber sobre eso.

-Confió en ti pero ella tiene que estar bajo control, la dejaré libre cuando hablemos de todo esto y Mía esté lejos de ella.

-Espero que ella esté bien cuando despierte – Carlisle hablo con voz grave, pues Esme era todo para él.

-Claro que lo estará, estoy más dañada yo que ella por el encuentro de hace un rato.

-¿Quién eres tú? – Alice hablo, para ella era raro no saber las cosas y para mí también, ella debería de saber quién era Bella ya.

-Soy Bella y ella es Mía.

-Ellas son de quien les hable hace semanas, cuando me quedé en la cueva, las he ayudado eh no sé muy bien de qué pero necesitaban mi ayuda y se las he dado, Bella ellos son Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett y Carlisle mi padre – todos dijeron hola y asintieron, podía ver los engranes de mi padre moverse a velocidad increíble al igual que sus recuerdos. Todos querían saber más específico sobre la bebé, ya que habíamos oído sobre bebés neófitos y está claramente no era una clase de bebé así.

-Dime Bella ¿hace cuento que has sido creada? ¿Cómo es que tienes a ese bebé? ¿Quién te creo?

-Oh yo… yo no sé a ciencia cierta todo eso Carlisle, hace unas semanas, creo, he yo tuve a Mia cuando estaba humana, y después de que yo la tuviera ya no recuerdo nada, hay ciertas imágenes pero no más realmente, yo estaba con Garrett sí, pero después él no regreso y… y hay otros como ustedes qué me persiguen, tuve que matar a uno porque quería llevarse a Mía y fue cuando encontré a Edward y me ha ayudado, lo siento no quiero meter en problemas a nadie.

-No te preocupes hija, te ayudaremos en todo lo que sea necesario. ¿Ahora me dejarías ver a esa pequeña para saber qué está bien? – Bella me miro como si esperara una respuesta afirmativa de que podía confiar en él, solo asentí y ella se lo entrego, la bebe observaba todo a su alrededor, Rosalie tenía tantos sentimientos y pensamientos, lo que hacía ha Jasper sentir estresado, todos caminamos hacia el despacho de Carlisle donde empezó a checar a la pequeña bebe, podía ver a Alice alejarse de la casa, pero realmente no sabía porque – ella ¿Qué dieta tiene?

-La he visto darle pecho, ¿eso es malo?

-No pero es algo tan humano, ¿me permitirías checarte a ti también? – Ella asintió – es muy raro que ella acepte el pecho especialmente porque nosotros al convertirnos dejamos todo eso atrás y nos detenemos en el tiempo.

-Hay veces que llora más y no sé porque, ¿crees que sea eso?

-Pudiera ser eso, no es realmente hambre lo que tiene si no sed, deberíamos de probar con darle sangre animal, empezar su dieta animal desde un principio, será más fácil si no prueba la sangre humana, ¿estás de acuerdo en eso? – ella asintió – bien todo parece ser normal contigo, y ella está perfectamente, todo en ella indica que tiene más genes vampíricos que humanos, tendríamos que ver cómo reacciona con la sangre animal y luego con la comida humana, desde ahora al ver su piel se ve como la nuestra y en esencia es igual de dura pero mantiene una temperatura más alta de lo normal que un humano, asi que solo queda esperar a ver como evoluciona, sería bueno que nos dijeras donde es la cueva para poder investigar más si dices que ahí es donde nació esta belleza.

-Ok, se los diré, ahí había muchas cosas de Garrett que no entendía muy bien, puede ser de ayuda – asentimos y volvimos a vestir a la pequeña, Carlisle le pidió que por favor le regresara la visión a Esme y cuando estuvimos en mi habitación así lo hizo, una vez que la bebe estaba por despertar Alice apareció con algunas bolsas, sabía muy bien que traía ahí, aunque yo me había adelantado ya a comprarle ropitas a esa hermosa bebe.

-Es pequeña pero esto le quedara muy bien, siempre debe estar muy a la moda, y tú también claro está.

-Oh, um, gracias, supongo.

-Ese de ahí es el baño puedes usarlo para cambiarte yo puedo hacerlo con la pequeña.

-Preferiría hacerlo yo, pero gracias – vi la sonrisa de Alice caer pero enseguida se recuperó, éramos extraños para ella, así que no debía de ser fácil para ella dejarnos la confianza de su bebe tan pronto, Alice salio de mi habitación dejándonos solos por el momento y con solo los sonidos de la pequeña bebe.

-¿Puedo ayudarte? – ella asintió y me dejo cambiar a la diminuta bebe, no sabía como cambiar los pañales, suerte que estaba seca, le puse las pequeñas mayas de color rosa y el vestido blanco con pequeños unicornios, los zapatitos a juego miniatura y una pequeña diadema con un enorme moño, algo que ella enseguida odio y se quitó, lo apretó con sus manitas haciéndolo trizas – tal parece que la fuerza la tiene – los dos sonreímos.

Después de que Bella se cambio volvimos a ser interrumpidos por Carlisle para decirnos si podíamos ir a la cueva donde Bella había estado. Los tres salimos y seguimos a Carlisle, quien iba acompañado de Emmett, Rosalie había pedido en su mente que le dejara a la bebe, ella moria por cargarla, pero no era mi decisión y Bella nunca dio indicios de dejarle, solo me encogi de hombros y segui a los demás.

.

.

.

Unos kilómetros recorridos por segundos casi, llegamos a la cueva donde había encontrado a Bella, todos entramos dejando a Emmett al cuidado de la entrada, una vez dentro, mas adentro de donde había visto a Bella, tanto Carlisle como yo nos sorprendimos de lo que había ahí, era un laboratorio, tenia de todo y simplemente pudimos ver como ella había dado a luz ahí estaba todo lo indispensable que se podía necesitar para ayudar a alguien. Mire a Carlisle cuando sus pensamientos me llamaron, ella había sido creada con un objetivo, él empezó a tomar todas las pequeñas libretas que contenían un montón de anotaciones, algunas muestras que estaban en conservación, algunas cosas más y después de ello vi como Bella tomaba algunas cosas más y las metía en una mochila, pude ver a un hombre junto a ella de cabello algo largo y rubio, aun en la distancia podía apreciar sus ojos que eran rojo sangre lo que quería decir que no era como nosotros, la bebe tenía más parecido a él. Una vez que Carlisle tomo lo que quería salimos de nuevo a casa. Podía ver que la bebe estaba inquieta y sin pensarlo sus pensamientos estuvieron en mi mente diciendo lo que ya sabíamos, tenía hambre, tome una mamila y vertí sangre en ella, la tome de brazos de Bella y empecé a darle de comer, después de unos minutos la mamila estaba hecha añicos pero la bebe estaba a punto de quedarse dormida, sonreí como idiota al ver su pequeña carita hacer muecas y quedarse quieta y dormida, cuando alce la vista pude darme cuenta que todos estaban mirándome, Bella sonreía con anhelo, como si algo le hubiese sido arrebatado de repente, le entregue a la bebe y las dirigí a mi habitación para que descansaran, tal vez Bella no lo necesitara pero la bebe sí.

.

.

.

Habían pasado dos días desde que Bella había llegado a casa y desde que nosotros oficialmente como familia las habíamos conocido, era realmente raro tener ruido en casa y o llantos, Bella confiaba más en nosotros así que Rosalie y Alice se hacían mayormente cargo de ella, pero cuando Mia quería a Bella lo hacía saber con convicción pues su llanto era más duro casi taladrándote los oídos, ella se apegaba al pecho de Bella y ese era su momento, regularmente por las mañanas y las noches, ahora mismo Carlisle quería hablar con nosotros sobre todo lo que había encontrado en la cueva, él no había ido a trabajar debido a que había estado muy interesado en todo lo que había ahí, suerte que todos lo consideraban muy buen médico, de lo contrario tendría algunas sanciones. Él había bloqueado sus pensamientos, lo cual me mantenía muy intrigado y nervioso.

-Hola chicos, bueno verlos, Bella he descubierto más sobre ti, con todo lo que Garrett escribió puedo saber más de tu pasado, cosas que no recuerdas, de cuando eras humana, si es que lo quieres saber.

-Sí, quiero saber si tenía familia, o como es que termine ahí.

-Bueno si tenías familia, tienes mejor dicho, vivías aquí en Forks, con tu madre, desapareciste hace tres meses, según la denuncia policiaca, también pude investigar y tu madre no ha dejado de buscarte, de hecho ella se ha internado en el bosque en tu busca, asegura que ahí es donde pueden encontrarte, Garrett realmente no sabía lo que hacía al dejarte embarazada, Bella ¿Cuándo exactamente conociste a Garrett?

-Yo lo conocí hace seis meses o algo así, no puedo recordar bien, también recuerdo que empezamos como amigos y luego terminamos haciendo el… - ella se cayó abruptamente, podía sentir como mis manos se hacían puños al pensar en ella en manos de alguien más, sentía su mirada sobre mi, y aunque era pronto podía sentir algo por ella, aunque sus poderes me impidieran poder ver su mente.

-Bella quieres que Edward salga, podemos usar tu escudo y…

-No, quiero que se quede – ella se volteo hacia mí – no será muy grato lo que vas a escuchar o lo poco que puedo recordar, si quieres irte – dejo la frase inconclusa, tome sus manos y las apreté suavemente haciéndole saber que me quedaría – ok, yo… estuvimos juntos algunas veces, en diferentes ocasiones, hasta que la última vez que recuerdo me sentía muy mal, el me llevo a la cueva y no me dejo salir, desde entonces, recuerdo que me daba algo caliente como un te pero era espeso – sangre – entonces un tiempo después me sentí muy mal, dolía mucho, recuerdo dormirme en medio del dolor pero de ahí solo recuerdo tener a mi bebe, me volvió a dar ese te pero después se acabó, él salió pero un día después regresó y me beso, hasta que sentí un dolor súper fuerte y una quemazón, que parecía nunca acabar, después de eso podía ver todo con exactitud, oler mejor y él me dijo que me quedara ahí pero no regreso, después esas personas aparecieron y tenía que proteger a Mía, la verdad no entendí que estuviera embarazada fue todo muy rápido, no como yo sabía que debía de ser – cada cosa que ella dijo, fue perdiéndose en su relato cada vez más, podía ver las semejanzas en los recuerdos de Carlisle al releer los diarios que Garrett dejo, podía ver que la razón más aparente de su desaparición era que estaba muerto, por su hazaña de crear un humano y un bebe vampiro, no sabíamos mucho sobre estas creaciones, y podía ver que desde hace tiempo él llevaba esta idea en mente, por ahora podíamos hacernos cargo de ellas, pues con Esme teníamos como por así decirlo el permiso de crearla, pero con Bella no sabíamos si eran los Vulturis quien la buscaban y al parecer era así si es que Garrett ya estaba en la mira de ellos. Ella no estaba consciente del daño que él le había hecho al convertirla y dejarle con un bebe, pero de algo yo si estaba seguro no la dejaría sola, ni a ella ni a Mia.

-Ahora necesitamos encontrar más pistas sobre ti, por sobre todo con tu familia Bella, tu madre está muy preocupada por ti, no sabe lo que ha pasado.

-Podríamos visitarle, podríamos inventar algo, solo dejemos que la vea una vez – dije de pronto, a pesar de saber que era una locura, pero la mirada de Bella estaba triste cuando Carlisle menciono a su madre, su ceño fruncido me indicaba que quería recordarla pero la mente de los vampiros era un colador muy hábil que no diferenciaba de los recuerdos importantes a los inútiles. Podía escuchar los pensamientos de Carlisle reñirme por darle ilusiones a Bella, pero que podía salir mal de una visita rápida, además podía solo verle y no presentarse.

.

.

.

Unos días después aquí estábamos en la habitación de Bella, totalmente diferente de las chicas o de mis propias hermanas, era una habida lectora, a los muchos libros que tenía en una de las paredes, ropa no de moda, Alice se moriría si veía ese armario, una computadora, una cama, algunas que otras cosas y nada más, ella estaba sentada en su cama respirando aunque no necesitara hacerlo, me aunque frente a ella tratando de consolarla acariciando sus rodillas y manos pero parecía que nada era posible, Carlisle le había dado uno de los diarios donde al parecer Garrett había escrito su relación paso a paso, algo que parecía injusto desde mi punto de vista, pues era un experimento más que una relación, un mal para un fin, algo que había calado hondo en ella, a veces sin darse cuenta su escudo cedía y podía ver que todo eran mentiras, había una voz que aparecía en su mente que le decía que era peligroso, que era malo pero ella no parecía escuchar y ahora mismo ella quería saber quién era quien le advertía.

-¡Oh Dios mío te has convertido! Inmediatamente nos volteamos para ver a la madre de Bella frente a nosotros en la puerta, no había escuchado sus pasos ni diferenciado su olor, ella estaba más como decepcionada que asustada de vernos ahí frente a ella y por más que quería ver en su mente yo chocaba con algo que me lo impedía, como Bella. Después de todo algo si podía salir mal, Carlisle iba a desmembrarme.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Talvez confuso pero ni se imaginan que papel juega Rene aquí, ya verán inimaginable, ahora que me dicen de sus comentarios que son mi paga, díganme que les parece. Ahora hay algunas malas noticias y necesito de su ayuda-

Perdí la contraseña de fanfiction, puedo subir porque tengo la cuenta abierta desde m cel, pero no recuerdo la contraseña, no puedo recuperarla con el correo electrónico porque el que puse olvide también la contraseña, esto paso porque o tenía en el antiguo celular el que se me apago, así que si alguien sabe cómo recuperarle, por favor díganme, no quiero abrir otra ni nada porque aquí tengo mis historias, gracias de ante mano si alguien sabe cómo. Besos, Jane.

P.D. les dije que me dijeran que historia querían, pero decidí ponerles un capítulo de una, y un capítulo de otra una por semana, espero les guste la idea, besos Jane.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudicó la historia que espero sea de su agrado, si quieren unirse al clan Rob, solo dejen un comentario, besos Jane._

_Música:_Shakira - Ojos Así

**CAP. 5 LA VERDAD…**

Antes incluso de poder verlo ella ya estaba abrazando a su mama y antes claro de si quiera pensarlo me puse a su lado, Bella era una neófita muy controlada hasta ahora pero su fuerza era mucho más alta a la de un vampiro normal y con experiencia, por las palabras de su madre sabía que ella tenía mucho que explicar antes de que incluso llegáramos, pero su madre ya hacía en sus brazos desmayada, el miedo en sus ojos me hizo saber que pensaba que le había hecho daño, solo negué y la lleve hacia la cama para acostarla, ella tal vez había desconectado un poco.

-Por favor déjame ver lo que está pensando, necesito que quites tu don.

-Lo siento no puedo – estaba por replicar pero ella hablo – no estoy usándolo en este momento, es mas en ninguno – intente de nuevo pero no podía, eso quería decir que Bella no era la única especial, era tan raro no poder ver los pensamientos y sueños de Rene, antes de poder decir algo más vi a Bella apretar mi boca y decirme que guardara silencio, pude oler y escuchar al intruso, ella hacia mucha fuerza pero ningún ruido, me prepare para la pelea en cuanto lo escuche subir, pero él extraño paso por fuera de la habitación y después de inspeccionar toda la casa se fue, en ese momento ella cayo de rodillas exhausta, era algo tan anormal, nosotros no nos cansábamos, llame inmediatamente a Carlisle el cual tenía teorías, no importaba necesitaba que Bella estuviera bien.

-Déjale descansar y estaré contigo en unos minutos – sabía que eran minutos pero él se estaba tardando jodidamente mucho, Bella seguía inmóvil y Rene igual era como si temieran despertar, gracias al cielo Rene despertó, podía sentir el lento ritmo de su corazón así que sabía que estaba bien, dentro de todo, ella no se sorprendió de verme ahí, solo contemplo el rostro de Bella acariciándolo lentamente y no parecía asustada por el frio aparente más alto de lo normal de su piel, solo sonreía y podía ver en sus ojos que recordaba tantas cosas que me ponía nervioso no saber.

-Deja de ponerte nervioso, creo que ha llegado la hora de decirlo todo, solo pensé que sería diferente la forma, es tarde pero incluso sé qué debo hacerlo.

-No entiendo.

-El padre de Bella era como tu familia – claramente eso sonaba muy raro, porque hubiera sido normal que ella dijera tú en vez de usar el término _familia_. Solo asentí y entonces vi a mi padre en la puerta, él me entregó un termo como el que había dado a Bella y rápidamente le ayude a tomar.

-Ella uso su don mucho, está cansada y debilitada, su organismo y cuerpo todavía tienen sangre humana, eso evita que aguante como nosotros y dado que no caza como un neófito real lo haría es más que claro, estará bien dentro de poco pero debemos darnos prisa, Alice vio desaparecer el futuro de Rene, lo que quiere decir que algo o alguien puede llegar a cumplir su tarea, vamos de aquí, estarás más segura en casa – antes de siquiera poder decir mas, ella se levantó y tomo una maleta debajo de la cama asintiendo, tome a Bella y mi padre evito el coche de Rene, los dos corrimos hacia casa evitando el camino real y llegando en minutos después – puede ser que te sientas mareada, trata de respirar y – ella ya estaba haciendo todo eso y mi padre y yo nos quedamos atónitos ¿Cómo sabia ella eso? Era como si no fuera la primera vez.

-Ha pasado un tiempo pero supongo que es como andar en bicicleta, nunca se olvida –la mire sin entender – te dije que era hora de la verdad – si ella sabía más de lo que aparentaba.

.

.

.

.

Bella estaba mejor y ahora estábamos todos en el despacho de mi padre, bueno Esme, Bella, Rene, Carlisle y yo, los demás se entretenían con Mia en el piso superior, veía que su madre no sabía cómo comenzar, Bella no había dicho nada y eso era inquietante, ¿Quién era esta extraña mujer?

-Yo conocí a uno de ustedes hace mucho tiempo, fue un amor imposible desde el principio, él me lo dejo en claro desde incluso antes de poder decirnos hola, lo conocí cuando hacia mis prácticas de servicio en Alaska, tenía tanto interés en él que parecía estúpido que no sintiera el miedo que irradiaba, estuvimos viéndonos a pesar de sus negativas, cada ciertos días él se iba y regresaba era una sorpresa constante en mi vida, cuando me mude aquí Forks no le dije a nadie, pensé que era un final, pues había sido uno de esos días en que él se había desaparecido, vine porque necesitaba cuidar de Marie una ancianita que había sido como mi madre, a los días él apareció en mi ventana, desde ahí los encuentros eran más frecuentes, hasta que los dos nos entregamos, dijo que sería una locura y tal vez lo fue pero no lo sentí así, ni sentí raro su forma o somos era, no hasta meses después de que supe que estaba embarazada – un sollozo se sale de su garganta y no se qué hacer ¿ya había habido antes un embarazo como el de Bella? No entiendo nada, volteo a ver a mi padre y veo que su rostro es de entendimiento y me pregunto porque, después de tomar un poco de agua ella continua – él desapareció antes de que yo pudiera decirle, le había visto algunos amigos pero nunca hable con ellos, supuse que estaba casado o algo pero nunca pude realmente averiguarlo, antes de que nacieras Marie falleció, después tu viniste al mundo como un sueño pues eras la viva imagen de él, todo este tiempo mi corazón le perteneció y como un recordatorio constante tu no me dejaste olvidarlo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver todo esto con Garrett o incluso con los Cullen?

-Un tiempo después cuando tu tenías solo unos meses él regreso, me dijo el porqué de su ida y que era, me dio suficiente dinero para nosotras y me pidió perdón por dejarme, era para él mejor saberse lejos de nosotras pero que estaríamos vivas a muertas y lejos, él, Charlie Swan era un vampiro o lo es, dependiendo donde este, odiaba saber que estabas con uno, no quería esta vida para ti, no sé si reglas sean las mismas y al saber que alguien está detrás de mí sé que son las mismas, ahora eres como ellos, supongo que era tu destino ser así.

-¿Cómo fue el embarazo de Bella? Ella ha tenido una bebe antes pero ha tenido que ser convertida, ¿Cómo es que usted no Rene?

-No lo sé, realmente Charlie dijo que mis genes humanos predominaron en Bella, no hubo una mínima posibilidad de que hubieran cambiado, mi árbol genealógico ayudaría mucho a responder todas esas dudas pero crecí en un orfanato, no se dé dónde vengo ni quien me dio a luz, así que solamente creo que fue un error de ciencia o naturaleza, Bella tiene esos genes por lo que Charlie me dijo pero muy pocos, creo que al juntarlos con un vampiro ha predominado ese gen dando a esa pequeña, aunque ella tiene el gen humano en su ser.

-Esto es una locura, necesitamos contactar a Charlie, necesitamos hacerle saber lo que ha pasado, y cuanto antes mejor, se quien está cazando a Rene, Demetri y no se cansara hasta que dé con ella, por la obvia relación con Bella, si él lo sabe puede ayudarnos, el está al mando ahora, desde que Aro fue derrotado por el clan Rumano, Stefan y Vladimir no quisieron tomar el cargo, y Charlie era su mano derecha, después de ser perdonado en el tiempo en que estuvo con Rene por lo que escucho, fue puesto en vigilancia y claro que quedo al mando, nadie realmente quería ese cargo sobre sus hombro y claro que ha hecho decretar leyes y ordenes que se cumplen muy al pie, vamos llamare a nuestros hermanos Denali, necesitamos algo de ayuda aquí para viajar a Volterra o bien traer aquí a la guardia.

.

.

.

Después de todo lo que habíamos escuchado, Rene se quedó con Carlisle y Esme, nosotros salimos hacia donde estaba la pequeña Mia, hacia unas horas que estaba conmigo mientras Alice le daba unas cuantas cosas a Bella, la tenía entre mis brazos ella parecía apreciar más mi pecho que la cuna que Alice hacia comprado para dormir, pero a mi no me molestaba, era tan hipnotizante sus ojos, que para ser una nena vampiro era irreal, ella me había enamorado con sus ojos café. Pero otra cosa llamo mi atención.

-Creo que es innecesario pero Alice insistió, ¿tu como vez esto? – claro esta pequeña me había cautivado con sus pequeños y vivaces ojos cafés pero su mama me había cautivado con su belleza, y no hablaba del lado natural vampírico, había algo en ella que me atraía, y viéndola así en un vestido azul sencillo más.

-Simplemente perfecta – si la eternidad no será suficiente.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bueno Bella viene de una familia de vampiro/humana mama y papa, bueno sé que hay más dudas pero solo faltan como dos capítulos, realmente la historia era un O.S. pero se fue alargando, ya ven que salió algo más, espero sea de su agrado y nos vemos pronto, recuerden dejar comentario, creo merecerlo ya que vine más pronto ** inserte aquí caritas felices***


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudicó la historia que espero sea de su agrado, si quieren unirse al clan Rob, solo dejen un comentario, besos Jane._

_Música - zombie cranberries subtitulada en español_

Shakira - Gitana

**CAP. 6 PASADO NUEVO…**

Podía escuchar a Carlisle hablar por teléfono con Eleazar, tal vez era una intromisión mía el escuchar pero no era como si él hiciera algo para evitar ser escuchado en una casa llena de vampiros, Alice estaba sacando cuanta cosa de las bolsas de compras, ella había ido a comprar más ropa tanto para Mía como para mí, Rosalie estaba con Mía, a ella le encantaba ser el centro de atención y Rosalie no se enojaba por darle cuanta quisiera, desde darle de comer hasta cambiar sus pañales, estaba claro que ella hubiera sido una madre estupenda, yo podía mitigar ese dolor al darles a Mía ya por las noches ella me reclamaba.

-Oye Alice, es innecesario que compres tantas cosas, enserio con algunas basta y ya – la tome de la mano para detenerla porque ella no hacía caso y me estaba desesperando de verdad, pero un enorme grito salió de ella y se dejó caer, mis ojos se pusieron de un color rojo intenso porque podía ver a través de ellos todo rojo, enseguida todos estuvieron en la habitación, Jasper corrió hacia Alice, no entendía que era lo que pasaba, solo fue cuando todo se volvió negro y me vi dentro de un sueño, era como una obra y yo solo era un espectador, había muchas personas con capa, debatían algo y podía ver a mi madre con una de ellas, ella lloraba mientras esa persona le consolaba, podía ver a los Cullen con más personas detrás de ellos, pero me era imposible diferenciarlos, antes de que pudiera saber más todo se fue y pude ver a todos en la habitación.

-¿Bella que paso?

-No sé, solo la estaba tocando cuando ella grito, no se Edward.

-Yo sí sé que paso – todos volteamos a ver a mi madre que estaba en la puerta de la habitación – recuéstenla, despertara en unos minutos, ¿viste algo Bella? – ¿Cómo sabia ella? – tu padre tenía un don, él era muy inteligente y poseía varios dones, uno de ellos el que me _mostro_ era sobre obtener por un momento el don de alguien más, no lo tenía muy controlado, solo tocando a alguien y concentrándose lo podía hacer, no lo tenía muy practicado y nadie sabía de ello.

-Charlie era muy valioso para deshacerse de él, no entendía porque Aro le dio otra oportunidad a pesar de las protestas de sus hermanos, ahora entiendo porque, fue en el año que Bella nació por lo que nos dices Rene.

-Lo siento no quería hacer daño a nadie – dije mirando a Alice.

-Solo tenemos que tener más cuidado, eso es todo y checar que tus emociones no estén alteradas – dijo Jasper que veía como Alice empezaba a despertar.

-Vaya enana esa siesta que te has tomado ha sido beneficiosa después de tantos años – todos reímos por sus comentarios y volvimos a nuestras labores dentro de la casa. Me fui a la habitación con Mia, Edward me siguió pero en realidad lo que quería era estar sola, no soportaba a nadie, era un arma mortal y ahora con todo lo que cargaba dentro de mí y podía hacer, si pudiera dolerme la cabeza sabía que lo haría.

-No tienes de que preocuparte, descuida todo estará muy bien – solo negué – Bella todo esto está pasando por algo debes estar tranquila, pronto tu como Mía estarán segura y todo estará bien.

-¿Qué pasara cuando eso pase? Estaré sola, no tengo a nadie, puedo estar cerca de mama, pero de verdad poder hacerlo con otras personas, solo seremos Mía y yo y no sé si eso me guste.

-No debe de ser así – lo mire sin entender – puedes contar con mi familia – asentí – y conmigo, Bella nos queda una eternidad por delante para descubrir lo que realmente puede pasar, no quiero que tu ni que Mia se vayan, quiero que se queden conmigo, si eso está bien para ti, te quiero, las quiero, se han vuelto lo más importante para mí – mi muerto corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido, sarcasmo, sin poder pensarlo o preverlo me acerque a él para besarlo, mis labios se juntaron con los suyos en un beso posesivo y dominante, Edward enseguida siguió mi ritmo y como no teníamos que separarnos para respirar, no lo hicimos en un buen rato, claro solo hasta que Mia nos reclamó, estábamos en el sillón y ella en la cama.

-Lo siento.

-Yo no – me dio una de sus sonrisas y luego se fue hacia mi pequeña – venga cariño, creo que necesitas un cambio de pañal- me miro pero yo me encogí de hombros – no se hacerlo – juro que se había apenado.

-Lo siento pero si desde ahora la eternidad va a ser nuestro futuro juntos es tiempo de que aprendas, andando – él tomo a Mía y los tres salimos hacia la habitación que las mujeres Cullen habían adaptado para mi pequeña bebe, Edward la acostó en el cambiador pero mi nena no cooperaba se movía hacia todos lados, que si él no tuviera esos reflejos ella ya hubiera estado en el piso, se desesperó y tomo todo para regresar a su habitación, una vez ahí cerca de media hora después, diez intentos fallidos y diez igualmente pañales destruidos mi bebe quedo seca y limpia, yo mientras no podía con el desastre que Edward había causado.

-Lo logre.

-No sé, son tantos pañales desperdiciados que me da penita, para la otra lo hare yo.

-Ya aprendí así que si hazlo tú – después de eso nos pusimos a pasar tiempo con ella – vamos necesitamos salir, ellos están aquí – no entendía hasta que Rosalie entro donde estábamos, apenas había pasado un día y ellos ya estaban aquí, los familiares de Alaska, por ahora Ros se quedaría con mi madre y Mía, en lo que se les planteaba a los del clan Denaly todas nuestros problemas, y si podían ayudarnos a llegar a Volterra y hablar con Charlie. Cuando salimos a la parte trasera todo se oía en calma pero podía detectar un olor diferente y como los pájaros volaban al ser molestados por algo, uno a uno fueron apareciendo frente a nosotros, un hombre con una mujer, los dos de pelo negro ella era hermosa y el también, tenían ropas de frio, su piel era blanca y sus ojos amarillos como los de los Cullen, después fueron entrando una a una, una mujer rubia junto a ellas estaba otro hombre de pelo castaño, alto todos tenían los ojos como los Cullen pero cuando vi al chico sin poder detenerme lance mi escudo contra ellos y me fui contra él, derribándolo, todos gritaron al verse nublados y Edward salió para detenerme pero yo lo tenía ya sobre el piso, antes incluso de poder pensarlo tenia a Edward sosteniéndome pero yo era una neófita todavía, mi fuerza era mayo pero entonces sentí una descarga desde dentro de mí y mi campo fue desecho y yo lanzada con Edward lejos de ahí, no entendía que había pasado pero me recupere rápidamente y volví al ataque pero la chica que estaba con él me lo impidió.

-Tócalo una vez más y eso que sentiste será mil veces peor.

-Carlisle amigo ¿Qué es lo que pasa? Así nos recibes.

-Edward, Bella tranquilos ¿Qué pasa? ¿Bella?

-Ese maldito es Garrett, él fue quien me transformo, él estuvo conmigo durante todo el tiempo y me dejo y ahora esta con ella – escupí las palabras con rabia.

-Eso es imposible, no te conozco, se quien fue quien estuvo contigo pero no fui yo.

-Mientes, eres un maldito – intente irme contra él de nuevo pero fue imposible porque al ver mis intenciones Edward me tomo más fuerte – déjame, déjame quiero matarlo.

-Es verdad lo que él dice Bella, lo puedo leer en su mente – entonces él tomo fuertemente mi mano y fue ahí donde volvió a pasar lo de esa mañana con Alice, Edward cayo de rodillas y yo me asuste me volví con él para ayudarlo ¿Por qué había hecho esto? ¿No veía que era peligroso?

-Edward – tome su rostro entre mis manos y lo mire a los ojos – _porque te amo _esa no era mi voz, él solo negó y se tomó un lado de su cabeza señalando su mente supongo.

-Ahora checa la de Garrett – hice lo que dijo y lo mire a él solamente, en su mente aparecía otra persona igual a él, y sabía que era su hermano, sus pensamientos me lo decían, volví a mirar a Edward – él es su hermano, Alistair, si entramos él nos dirá todo, sabe lo que su hermano hizo, pero no lo aprobaba se separó de él y encontró a Kate, anda entremos – lo ayude a ponerse de pie pero entonces otro pensamiento apareció en mi mente y sabia de quien era _mío, solo mío _me volvi para mirar a la rubia número tres que miraba fijamente a Edward y sus pensamientos revelaban algo que a mí no me gustaba, cuando tuve a Edward en mis brazos acerque mi rostro al de él y le di un pequeño beso que lo sorprendió pero sonrió _¡NO¡ ¡Él es mío! ¡Zorra! _Con una sonrisa voltee a verla y regrese a ayudar a Edward – me encanta que me reclames pero no abuses espiando en los demás – asentí y me volví hacia todos los invitados.

-Lo siento si he ocasionado un desastre pero si entran les explicaremos el porqué de mi arrebato, de todas maneras pido disculpas a todos – todos asintieron y entraron saludando a Esme y Carlisle amistosamente, Edward me pidió un momento antes de entrar – lo siento, no debiste de hacer esto, yo no sé controlar ninguno de mis dones, lo siento de verdad.

-Lo hice porque quería que te dieras cuenta y confió en ti, anda veamos qué es lo que pasa ahí dentro necesitamos llegar a Charlie.

Durante varios minutos Carlisle y Eleazar hablaron de cosas sin importancia pues tenían algún tiempo sin verse, Esme y Carmen hicieron lo mismo, las rubias estaban en una esquina y una de ellas checaba a Garrett, aunque no tenía nada. Créanme si hubiera realmente querido matarlo lo hubiera hecho, solo quería hacerle un poco de daño.

-Bueno por lo que puede decirme Carlisle es que tú eres una neófita, de verdad tus poderes me han impactado solo los he visto una vez en Charlie pero nunca pensé que podía heredarse, de verdad me impresiona tu nivel de poder, es asombroso – no entendía como él podía saber eso.

-Eleazar es un descubridor, él se encargaba antes de buscar a vampiros que tuvieran poderes extras, ya sea que lo supieran o no.

-No entiendo cómo es que…

-¡Aquí hay una humana, dos a decir verdad! – grito la que hasta ahora conocía como Tanya, ella rápidamente subió las escaleras pero antes de que pudiera llegar a la mitad lance mi escudo sobre ella dejándola ciega y arrastrándola hacia atrás, debo decir que no fui nada amable, deje que cayera de todas maneras no se rompería nada, Eleazar se sorprendió por mis habilidades más que por su hija – regrésame la vista ¡YA¡

-No hasta que te calmes, esas humanas son mi madre y mi hija mejor va siendo que te calmes y portes bien, no necesito mis manos para ponerte en tu lugar ¿estamos claras?

-Si – podía escuchar la rabia en su voz pero poco me importaba, ella era una amenaza muy mala, primero hacia Edward y ahora hacia mi familia, no lo permitiría.

-Bella por favor deja a Tanya ella se comportara, tanto con tu familia como con Edward – sin quitar la mirada de Eleazar deje a Tanya y volví a sentarme, todos regresaron a sus lugares y la rubia se fue dando pisotones, podía entender que quisiera a Edward pero si no tomaban sangra humana como Edward me había dicho ¿Por qué actuó así? – mi hija es un poco desconfiada de los humanos, no como mi buen amigo Carlisle, ahora necesitamos entender todo esto, Carlisle me gustaría hablar contigo para poder ponernos de acuerdo y si es posible llamar a algunos de nuestros amigos, Zafrina o Maggie serían muy útiles en conseguirnos información. – antes de poder decir algo mas ellos salieron dejándonos ahí solos, Esme y los demás empezaron a hacer planes de lo que podrían comprar estando en Italia, nunca había tenido realmente una cantidad de dinero así que tanto como hacer planes no era lo mío, Rosalie llego para entregarme a una Mia muy enojada por ser olvidada y mi madre estaba durmiendo, antes incluso de poder darme cuenta era de noche, Edward me tomo de la espalda y me guio hacia afuera, caminamos por debajo de la luz de la luna y el sonido de los animales del bosque hasta que pude divisar una hermosa casa de campo, era realmente hermosa, rodeada de plantas y flores silvestres, tenía dos lámparas que le daban una iluminación casi irreal. Cuando entramos no podía creer lo que era, estaba totalmente amueblada en forma antigua pero a la vez moderna.

-Mis hermanos tienen casas en cualquier parte del mundo por donde hemos estado, nunca sentí de verdad que podía tener un lugar al que llamar hogar porque no sabía realmente que tu existías, hasta hace poco, desde que llegamos empecé con la remodelación, pertenece al terreno que Carlisle compró con la casa grande, hay tres habitaciones y una de ellas está decorada especialmente para Mía, Bella si tú me lo permites quiero que desde este mismo momento empecemos con la eternidad que nos espera, la que se nos ha dado, tú, mía y yo juntos, sim importar que ¿Qué dices? – si pudiera mi corazón estaría al tope, mis lágrimas estarían por toda mi cara y estaría segura que estaría sollozando muy alto, un gemido salió de mí y solo pude taclear a Edward con Mía en mis brazos - ¿eso es un si?

-Un si alto y claro, Dios, eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Edward, creí que estaba enamorada, creí que el idealismo de lo desconocido era para mí pero estaba equivocada, tu eres para mí, tu eres quien fue creado para mí y yo lo fui para ti, todo lo que he tenido que pasar para llegar hasta ti ha valido la pena, y Mía solo nos complementa, te quiero mucho Edward, gracias por querer formar parte de esta familia, claro que si quiero pasar la eternidad junto a ti – tome sus labios como lo había hecho anteriormente antes de que llegaran los Denali, pero un pequeño gemido nos sacó de nuestra burbuja recordándonos que no estábamos solos.

-Supongo que antes tenemos que poner a alguien a dormir – asentí poniéndome de pie y siguiendo a Edward a la habitación designada para Mía, él mientras calentó un biberón de leche y se sentó a nuestros pies mientras la pequeña se dormía, después de dejarle en su cuna, la verdad la decoración era hermosa, imposiblemente el mundo de una princesa, cuando la deje bien tapadita Edward me abrazo por detrás haciéndome estremecer, caminamos hacia atrás y entonces me llevo a una habitación aparte podía ver que era de chico, los colores azul predominaban por doquier – esta es mi habitación, pero podemos convertirla en nuestra si no te gusta la decoración, tal vez ponerle un poco de tu toque. ¿Qué dices?

-Me parece perfecto, por ahora tengo en mente algo mas – me voltee rápidamente haciendo perder el control a Edward y dejándolo caer en la cama, me puse a horcajadas sobre él enseguida yendo a sus labios para besarlos, rompiendo en el proceso su camisa y la él la mía, desde ese momento solo se escuchaban el sonido de ropas siendo rasgadas, gemidos y nuestros cuerpos chocando, podía sentir como hacíamos presión para controlarnos pero en un momento alce mis caderas y me deje caer poco a poco sobre su miembro haciendo que el placer fuera insuperable, realmente no tenía muchos recuerdos de mi vida humana pero esto sentía que no se comparaba con nada, sentir a Edward dentro de mí era algo más que placentero, podía quedarme aquí y sentirlo pero al empezar a moverme el placer fue mayo y mis gemidos cada vez más altos cuando el empezaba a moverse dentro y fuera o me movía en círculo, en un momento sin pensarlo él se dio la vuelta dejándome atrapada entre el colchón y su cuerpo, arremetió contra mi fuertemente, llegando a lugares que no podía describir, sentía un sinfín de emociones que necesitaban ser liberadas y antes incluso de poder detenerlas me estaba corriendo con él en mi interior y un fuerte gruñido de su parte y una mordida de la mía. Se dejó caer sobre mi pecho abrazándonos los dos, pase mis manos por sobre sus cabellos desordenados por mis manos, esto parecía ser irreal ¿cómo podíamos detenernos?

-Encontraremos un balance, los demás pudieron hacerlo nosotros también. Créeme nunca pensé que fuera así, no te dejare ir nunca Bella.

Sonreí porque yo no me quería ir a ningún lado, no sin él, después de unos minutos volvimos a las caricias y repetir lo que hasta hace unos minutos había sido el mejor momento de nuestras vidas, así hasta que el amanecer nos dio la bienvenida al hacer nuestros cuerpos brillar por el sol.

.

.

.

.

**POV EDWARD**

-¡No! Has visto que pasa cuando me tocan, me niego a hacerlo, no tengo control de ello, no.

Habíamos _despertado_ de nuestra gran noche, después de estar contemplando el amanecer, una pequeña personita nos hizo salir de la cama y arreglarnos para empezar el día, Mía era muy exigente sobre todo al amanecer, después de cambiarla, y no desperdiciar tantos pañales, le dimos el desayuno, era la mejor parte ver como Bella le daba de comer, era un momento tan mágico, salimos hacia la casa donde podía después de unos metros escuchar los pensamientos de todos, los primero fueron los de Tanya, ella todavía en su mente me tenía como su posesión, y luego los pensamientos de Eleazar y Carlisle, desde ahí supe que a ella no le iba a gustar nada.

-Bella necesito saber sobre el futuro de todos aquí en esta habitación, no puedo hacerlo porque inconscientemente tú me lo impides, has tomado parte de esta familia y tu escudo los protege aun tu estando lejos, por favor es la única forma.

-No controlo lo que pasa con mi don Alice, la primera vez te deje inconsciente, a Edward lo debilite, no estoy segura de ni siquiera tomar a alguno de ustedes, lo siento, debe de haber otra forma.

-Bella cariño mírame – la tome del rostro cuando quiso voltearse – recuerda, solo recuerda que si quieres si puedes tomar a quien quieras, solo recuérdalo, te amo mi vida, solo recuerda eso y podrás hacer lo que quieras, las protegeré pero no podemos estar completamente seguros si no encontramos a Charlie e investigamos que es lo que pasa y porque quieren meterse con Mía. Bella ella es todo para nosotros y la protegeremos pero si nos ayudas será más rápido saber porque. – vi como su mirada caía y supe que estaba cediendo.

-Está bien, pero necesito a Mía a salvo y,,,

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de todo Bella, Ros y yo no dejaremos que nada le pase.

-Jasper va a cuidar que tus emociones estén tranquilas, yo veré todo lo que Alice vea para tener una mejor visión de lo que pasa, Carlisle y Eleazar estarán ahí para ayudarnos en caso de que pase algo, tranquila Bella te cuidare y no dejare que nada te pase.

-Ok, hagámoslo.

Oo0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

Jajaja puso en su lugar a Tanya, y ¿Qué será lo que quieren hacer Alice y bella? bueno les dejo un hermoso capitulo, que espero sea de su agrado, ahora bien espero actualizar pronto, es que no tengo como escribir, y se me dificulta ir a las computadoras, espero me comprendan y no abandonare ninguna historia, besos Jane.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudicó la historia que espero sea de su agrado, si quieren unirse al clan Rob, solo dejen un comentario, besos Jane._

_Música – _Ed Sheeran - Shape of You  
Avril Lavigne - I'm With You

**CAP. 7 RENCONTRANDO… **

-Tienes solo que relajarte Bella – negué.

-No puedo, no mientras pueda escuchar los pensamientos de ella – me refería muy bien a Tanya, esa chica se estaba ganando a pulso que yo la dejara ciega de por vida.

-¿Te sentirías mejor si la mandamos de caza? – una de sus hermanas hablo, solo asentí y de nuevo volví a mi posición de antes, podía escuchar como refunfuñaba pero salía de casa a toda velocidad.

Tome de nuevo las manos de Alice entre las mías y quite mi campo dejándome así sentir su poder entre mis dedos, las puntas de ellos picaban fuertemente, y de pronto podía tener flashes en mi mente, era todo tan surreal que no sabía que pasaba, quería quitarlos pero podía sentir las manos de ella tomándolos fuertemente, no entendía que pasaba, podía verme a mí misma en la escuela, luego creciendo y en cada una de esas etapas veía a alguien que siempre se veía igual sin importar el año que yo tuviera, podía verle con un bigote y como sonreía al verme, quería recordar y empujar mi mente más haya para poder saber quién era pero me era imposible, era como si una barrera estuviera ahí, pero yo era consciente de que él estaba ahí, y antes de que pudiera hablar y ver quien era, todo cambio, estaba en el instituto de Forks, podía verme en la escuela, podía ver que en vez de Garrett, era Edward quien aparecía, quien me hablaba ese primer día en donde tuve mi accidente, y de ahí poco a poco como nos íbamos conociendo, hasta llegar a tener citas, a conocer a nuestra familia, cada uno declarándonos, hasta entregarnos, sentía mis mejillas arder, obviamente era algo imposible, pero podía sentirlo, y antes incluso de que pudiera ver algo mas todo se iba, y desaparecía así como había llegado, me sentía cansada, aunque era imposible, me sentía agotada como si hubiera corrido toda mi vida y eso era imposible, así no descansara nunca no me cansaría, no en mi nueva vida, enfoque mi vista y vi a Alice junto a Carlisle y Eleazar, me asuste por si la había lastimado pero entonces sentí los familiares, al menos en los últimos tiempos, brazos de Edward cobijarme y preguntarme si estaba bien, tenía que saber si había funcionado, y como si escucharan mi cerebro, Carlisle hablo.

-Todo salió muy bien, sabemos dónde está Charlie y podremos ir, Eleazar y yo partiremos de inmediato y ustedes irán después, necesitamos hablar primero con él y saber porque Demetri los perseguía, necesitamos saber si es orden suya y al saber que eres tú detenga todo ataque. Por ahora descansen las dos, ha sido muy difícil todo, gracias Bella, sin esto no hubiéramos podido actuar, ahora ¿te sientes diferente? ¿Tal vez sientas un poco los síntomas del don de Alice? – no quería debelar nada hasta no hablar con Edward así que solo negué. Los dos salieron rápidamente llamando a sus respectivas parejas mientras yo no sabía cómo sacar este tema, tenía que hablar con Edward pero necesitaba ver a mi bebe primero.

-Vamos alguien está impaciente por verte, podemos irnos – caminamos hacia la parte de afuera y antes incluso de llamar a Mía ella ya estaba frente a mí en los brazos de Emmett, pensé que nos quedaríamos en la habitación pero Edward nos llevó a la cabaña, Mía estaba muy feliz comiendo mientras escuchaba a Edward como prendía el fuego, tal vez nosotros no lo necesitábamos pero Mía si, ella se durmió rápidamente y antes incluso de poder decir más podía ver sus sueños pasar, la tarde que había pasado con Ros y Emmett, los juegos y su habitación de color rosa. Me quede ahí mirándola sabiendo que si yo hubiera conocido a Edward como me lo mostro la visión de Alice ella no estaría aquí, había tenido que haber un intruso en mi destino para que ella existiera y sabia que no lo cambiaría por nada.

-Tenemos que hablar de algo ¿no? – asentí.

-Yo…

-Se lo que viste cuando estabas con Alice, era inevitable que adsorbieras algo de su don.

-Viste lo que vi ¿verdad? – Él asintió – no sé, no sé porque paso eso, porque él interfirió así en mi vida pero no quiero que fuese de manera diferente, la amo mas que ha nada, tengo destellos de lo que fue que estuviera dentro de mí, y no cambiaría nada por más difícil que fue.

-No quiero que lo cambies y sientas – voltee a verlo - ustedes llegaron para hacerme feliz y eso es lo único que importa, estábamos destinados Bella, solo que llegaste con equipaje, un hermoso y pequeño equipaje, no me quejo, me encanta, ¿es que no te das cuenta? – lo mire sin entender – tu nos estas dando una posibilidad que se nos fue negada desde el momento en que nos convirtieron, ya fuera porque tuviéramos o no opción, el sueño más grande de Rosalie era tener un marido que la amara y con quien formar una familia, tiene un esposo maravilloso en Emmett, asistiremos muy pronto a la renovación de sus votos, pero no tiene un bebe a quien malcriar, eso es para ella Mía, Jasper fue creado para matar y encontró en Alice el refugio que necesitaba para no sentirse un monstruo por haber matado a buenos y malos, Alice no se acuerda de su vida ni que quería, solo supo encontrar a Jasper y nuestra familia, Esme casi muere de depresión cuando perdió a su bebe a causa de un matrimonio de mierda y encontró en Carlisle lo que no tenía en la vida humana, Mía es ese bebe que ella no pudo ni podrá tener y yo, Bella no te haces una idea de lo que tú y en especial tu representas para mí, lo que buscaba por décadas y no encontraba, y ahora tú has gestado a esa bebe y dado a luz para que sea el centro de esta familia, te amo, las amo a los dos y esta es su familia, si tuviste que conocer a Garrett fue por algo y ese algo duerme y sueña con todos nosotros en estos momentos en la habitación de al lado. – si pudiera llorar mis lágrimas me estarían ahogando en este momento, solo pequeño sonidos en forma de sollozos salían por entre mis labios, y antes incluso de que pudiera prever lo que haría yo estaba sobre él tacleándolo por esas palabras y sentimientos que tenía hacia nosotros y tal vez había usado toda la noche para demostrárselo.

.

.

.

-¿Es seguro para ella?

-Sí, es un relajante para que no esté muy inquieta, de todas formas aremos una escala, su cuerpo digiere rápidamente todo por su temperatura, descansaremos algo y luego volveremos a subirnos en el avión para llegar, si fuera necesario correríamos una parte para mantenerla despierta y la otra volaríamos, tranquila Ros, Alice y Bella ven que todo es seguro, veremos lo de correr sobre la marcha. Vamos. – después de dos días habíamos decidido partir, dándoles suficiente tiempo a los demás para llegar y encontrar a Carlisle, todos irían con nosotros, las Denali querían viajar y no solas, Tanya estaba fuera del mapa por ahora pero eso no me impedía vigilarla, por ahora todavía tenía el don de Alice, el haber estado suficiente tiempo junto a ella me daba más tiempo con él. –

-¿Por qué una pequeña bebe necesita tantas maletas? – hablo Kate.

-Porque es pequeña y se ensucia, además el bosque deja manchas.

-Si sabes que ella no estará en contacto con el bosque, seré yo quien la lleve en brazos, Bella me seguirá el paso porque es una neófita, pero de ahí nadie más podrá, ustedes no harán tanto tiempo de escala y nos esperaran en Volterra o Italia, como mejor les acomode.

-Hablo el papá celoso, pero no me impedirás estar cerca de ella, Jasper será quien cargue las maletas y Emmett también, por algo van, no es tuya nada más. Ahora andando, tenemos un vuelo que tomar – nadie dijo nada ante el apelativo que uso Alice para referirse a Edward sobre Mía y a mí no me molestaba, me encantaba, porque sabía que ella tenía a alguien que la cuidara sobre todo si me pasaba algo, tenía ese presentimiento y no podía quitarlo de mí, solo me voltee y le di un beso en sus muy soqueados labios y salí detrás de todos, mi pequeña llamo su atención haciendo pequeños gorgoteos y entonces todos nos pusimos en marcha.

.

-Esto no sería necesario si hubiéramos tomado el jet, odio viajar con humanos – Rosalie no había dejado de quejarse y ahora entendía porque, todos se nos quedaban viendo, para no llamar la atención nos habíamos dividido en parejas, solo Edward, Mía y yo éramos los que viajábamos en tres, y aunque viajábamos en primera clase, no evitaba que nos pareciéramos mucho los diez, por favor éramos hermosos, todo gritaba peligro y la vez atracción, era algo incómodo. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor esperarnos a que el avión de los Cullen estuviera arreglado.

.

.

.

-¡Al fin! lo juro que haremos el viaje desde aquí corriendo. Es más, los reto a que ustedes legan después de mi – Emmett estaba de muy buen humor después de haber dejado el aeropuerto, en un viaje de muchas horas con una bebe muy intranquila, después de todo el calmante lo había adsorbido en la mitad del tiempo que habíamos pensado y ella era una bebe muy humana que le chocaba estar en un mismo lugar y más si era blanco y sin nada atrayente para ella. Así que ahora él estaba retando a Garrett y Jasper los cuales asintieron en respuesta y empezaron a prepararse.

-Necesitamos entrar a una habitación y darle un baño, cambiarle y darle de comer, tal vez con eso después durante la carrera ella se relaje.

-Ok, chicos su carrera tendrá que esperar, todos – antes de incluso poder decir más Mía puso un puchero y todos aceptaron, encontramos un hotel pequeño y escondido antes de llegar al bosque, donde todos se pudieron diferente ropas, mientras yo bañaba a Mía y le daba de comer después de eso se quedó dormida y Edward no quiso darle el medicamento, sería mejor tenerla despierta y entretenerla con lo que fiera a que despertara toda gruñona.

-Bueno Mía tiempo suficiente, tu tío Emmett quiere poner en práctica sus piernecillas, así que es hora que dejes correr a tus tíos, listo chicos – todos negamos y seguimos para ponernos en marcha a través del bosque, Edward la llevaba en la cangurera que Alice había comprado, se veía tan mono que una sonrisa escapo de mis labios.

-Lo sé me veo sexy.

-Mucho – mientras los tres chicos habían puesto en forma e iban lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, y las chicas detrás de ellos, nosotros íbamos a un paso más rápido del humano, pero aun así dejando a Mía apreciar el camino la cual no dejaba de reír y dar gorgojitos felices, lo que nos hacia reír a nosotros también.

.

Llevábamos más de medio camino recorrido y habíamos acelerado el paso, casi acompasándolo al de los chicos, aunque los chicos iban más adelantados junto con las chicas nos detuvimos por Mía que necesitaba un cambio de pañal, pero antes de poder ponernos en marcha sentí una presencia, más de una y mire inmediatamente a Edward, y active mi escudo protegiéndonos a los tres, era muy probable que nos pasaran de largo pero podía sentirlos que se quedaban buscándonos en el área.

-Necesito que saques tu escudo, no puedo comunicarme con Alice si esta sobre nosotros.

-No puedo, nos descubrirán más rápido, necesito mantenerlos dentro de ellos.

-Bella confía en mí, solo serán unos segundos Alice mantiene a Mía vigilada cada segundo si ve que está en peligro regresaran, por favor – sin quererlo quite mi escudo y vi como Edward alzaba a Mía hasta dejar sus colmillo cerca de su cuello donde su vena latía fuertemente, quise dar un grito y empujarlo pero así como lo hizo la alejo y lo vi asentir para poner mi escudo sobre los tres de nuevo, podía jurar que si mi corazón latiera en este momento estaría fuera mi – necesitamos seguir el camino y movernos, los encontraremos en unos minutos, vamos – aceleramos nuestra carrera, dejando en un borrón los árboles, Mía estaba dormida entre los brazos de Edward, así que suponía que sentía como si la estuvieran meciendo, porque no despertaba, antes de poder atravesar otro tramo nos detuvimos abruptamente sentía que algo me impedía seguir, mire a Edward y como regresaba por mí, entonces varios vampiros aparecieron frente a nosotros, todos tenían capas negras y llevaban sobre están un escudo que no había visto nunca, todos también tenían los ojos rojo sangre y sonreían maliciosamente, entonces al recorrerlos a cada uno pude notar a una rubia que me sonreía con suficiencia, antes incluso de poder pensarlo me quite las ataduras, que suponía eran de alguno de ellos en forma de don y desate mi ceguera mental sobre ella, y descargando todo mi enojo en forma de dolor, sentía una gran satisfacción al verla retorcerse de dolor pero si ellos eran quienes me buscaban para matarme como decía Carlisle, ella era la única culpable, pude ver como uno de ellos intentaba meterse pero el que parecía ser el líder lo detuvo.

-Déjale, esta es su batalla, no nuestra, Tanya debe de saber que no debes de meterte con una familia y menos con una muy poderosa – me volví hacia el que había hablado y deje a la rubia tirada en el piso – hola Cullen, veo que ahora te van las familias, lindo pero este es un trabajo que debemos de solucionar, antes de que llegue a oídos de los demás y cada uno quiera hacer sus reglas a su manera.

-¿Charlie sabe que es a su hija a quien quieres desaparecer del mapa? – Edward tenía una sonrisa petulante que creció cuando vio al otro hacer una mueca – veo que no, él haría un juicio para ver que esto es justo y sabes que no lo fue, el gemelo de Garrett fue quien hizo todo esto, ella no tiene nada que ver en esto, él la dejaría ir sin más.

-Charlie desobedeció las reglas en su tiempo, ese error esta frente a nosotros ahora, claro Aro lo perdono porque era muy fuerte y serbia de mucho pero ese tiempo paso, ahora es necesario terminar con esto, esta charla me está aburriendo y tengo hambre – envié mi escudo frente a ellos cuando se aventaron a nosotros, estampándolos en el, me causaron un dolor fuerte, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo más los Cullen aparecieron frente a nosotros ayudándonos, yo me quedaba junto a Edward que tenía a Mía entre sus brazos quien se había despertado, y en vez de chillar reía a todo pulmón.

-¡Eso es Mía, patea algunos traseros! – Emmett grito mientras hacía pedazos a uno de los que acompañaba al líder, uno a uno fueron quedando en pedazos, quise ir por el líder pero este rápidamente desaparición con Tanya pisándole los talones, antes incluso de poder darme cuenta todo eran miembros y cabezas, Mía estaba feliz y aunque me debería de preocupar, me alegraba que estuviera feliz.

-Edward necesitamos llegar cuanto antes a Volterra – todos asintieron de acuerdo con Alice, podía ver personas y a una mujer quejándose de dolor pero no identificaba quien era.

-No hay que separarnos, no sabemos si hay más de ellos, su hermana si se pasó al buscarlos y darles información.

-¿Quiénes eran ellos?

-cuando el clan Volturi desapareció y fue derrotado, Charlie fue el único quien quiso hacerse cargo de mantener las leyes en regla, leyes de vampiros, ese era Alec, me sorprende que estuviera sin Jane, pero eran muy poderosos cuando Aro estaba, desaparecieron cuando Aro, Marco y Ciaus cayeron, se rumoreaba que ellos empezaron un nuevo clan, con las reglas y pensamientos que Aro tenia, pero hasta ahora no los habíamos visto, eso quiere decir que es verdad lo que se decía, recolectaron gente más a la fuerza que por voluntad propia, necesitamos llegar e informar a Charlie, vamos.

-Si vuelvo a ver a Tanya, ella va a sufrir mucho.

-Creme esto llego muy lejos mi padre va a estar muy decepcionado de ella.

0o0o0o0o0

Nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste y nos acercamos a la recta final, besos, Jane. Recuerden que todo es ficción.

Dejen lindos comentarios.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: **__Los personajes le pertenecen a S. Meyer, yo solo me adjudicó la historia que espero sea de su agrado, si quieren unirse al clan Rob, solo dejen un comentario, besos Jane._

_Música - _Evanescence - My Heart Is Broken James Blunt - Goodbye My Lover

**CAP. 8 ENCONTRANDOTE…**

Volterra era realmente impresionante con todas sus construcciones, era como si retrocediera a la edad media en un minuto, era pleno día y no podíamos ir por las calles así que con lo que había visto Alice era con lo que andábamos, era con ir a ciegas entre cada uno de los túneles, sin embargo con una bebe que era mas humana e impaciente era preferible apurarnos, Emmett trataba a cada momento de hacerla reír e incluso trato de llevarla pero ella estaba pegada a Edward y si él desaparecía de su vista esa niña podía dejarte sordo, a pesar de solo tener unas semanas, después de haber recorrido todo llegamos a una sala grande con las paredes cubiertas de mosaico, podía escuchar detrás de la gran puerta el corazón de mi madre y podía saberlo por su olor, también estaban cinco vampiros más con ella, reconocía a Carlisle, Esme, Carmen y Eleazar pero al quinto no, me puse en guardia afianzando más mi escudo sobre todos nosotros.

-Bells, él es Charlie, tranquila por favor – mire a Alice y me relaje un poco, ante nosotros las puertas se abrieron, estaban los Cullen con los Denaly y frente a mi en medio de la gran estancia estaba parado un _hombre_ era el de mis recuerdo cuando Alice quiso verlo, tenía ese bigote pasado de moda que en él se veía bien, su cabello era castaño oscuro, sus ojos eran amarillos tirando aloro como el de los Cullen, tenia una tenue sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

-_Isabella_ – mi nombre salió como un suspiro y pude escuchar como la tención contenía sus palabras – es verdaderamente un placer verte aquí, tenerte por fin, no hubiera querido que fuera así, lo juro, pero el destino se ha encargado de que por fin pueda tenerte es – antes de poder preverlo él me tomo entre sus brazos y me estrecho, podía sentir la familiaridad, un destello llego a mí, como cuando mi madre me tomaba llenándome de amor, envolví mis brazos entorno a él sin siquiera permitir que lo desconocido me afectara. Un pequeño balbuceo nos interrumpió me voltee a ver a Mía que entre los brazos de Edward se removía inquieta, él se acercó y pude ver como Charlie sonreía – mi nieta, vaya si es hermosa, como tu de bebe, puedo evocar tu imagen de bebe en mi mente y es como si te viera de nuevo, asombroso, ¿Cómo te llamas hermosa?

-Mía Cullen Swan –voltee a ver a Edward por su respuesta y pude escuchar a todos jadear, Charlie alzo una ceja mientras sostenía a mi bebe, podía decir que evaluaba a Edward, rodé los ojos, parecía que estaba en el instituto y le presentaba a mi primer novio, por favor era lo que pasaba pero era una muy fuerte vampira, podía con esto.

-Vaya que emoción una boda, será muy lindo poder celebrarla aquí ya imagino lo que podemos comprar – Esme siguió con su diatriba sobre las compras, Edward negó un poco.

-Bueno chico no veo un anillo en la mano de mi bebe, ni tampoco percibo esa pregunta en tus pensamiento – me gire para verlo.

-¿Puedes leer la mente?

-No, puedo ver los pensamientos mientras toco, no lo hago muy a menudo porque puedo quitar parte del don.

-Bella tiene ese mismo don pero ella lo controla muy bien, a pesar de lo que diga – Charlie me miro con el asombro y orgullo en sus ojos.

-Vaya, yo nunca pude realmente tener control de ello, Aro siempre quiso que lo desarrollara, logre engañarlo diciéndole que lo había hecho, casi siempre que tenía a alguien en sus manos y me pedía que hurgara en su mente para conseguir información sobre ellos, casi siempre mentía, esas veces podía hacer una investigación en privado pero cuando no, esos vampiros morían a causa de no poder controlar mi don. Es maravilloso saber que tú puedes controlarlo, tal vez esta pequeña también tenga un increíble don, solo hay que esperar a ver cómo reacciona cuando crezca – en esos momento mi duda apareció ¿Mía crecería como una niña normal? Porque hasta la fecha no lo hacía, pero a veces sus reacciones eran de vampiro, estaba por preguntar cuando un fuerte estruendo se escuchó y las puertas grandes de madera fueron abiertas, entonces los mismos vampiros que nos habían interceptado y atacado a Edward y a mi estaban frente a nosotros, junto con más vampiros, una de ellas era muy pequeña y de cabello rubio, casi parecía un error si alguno de ellos se saliera de su lugar, era tan pequeña que podía pasar por una niña, pero sabía bien que era Jane, la hermana de Alec, era tan siniestra y peligrosa, estaba por extender mi don hacia todos cuando ella sonrió, con esa sonrisa malévola y entonces Edward y Carlisle estaban en el piso doblándose de dolor antes de poder llegar hasta ellos Esme estaba a su lado, quería tenerlos dentro de escudo pero me estaba siendo imposible, el llanto de Mía se escuchó con un grito ensordecedor y sin más los dos pudieron ponerse de pie con dificultades pero parecía que el grito de Mía tenía un objetivo y ese era esa pequeña niña, ya que estaba tomando su cabeza entre sus manos, los gritos de mi bebe no nos hacían nada, pero a ella parecían perforarle los oídos, Alec enseguida corrió hacia ella y esta señalo hacia mi bebe, lance mi escudo sobre ella y ese tal Alec se topo contra él, en esos minutos transcurridos toda la guardia de Charlie estaba presente pero aun así estábamos a la par, ellos eran la misma cantidad o unos más que nosotros, en menos de un minuto todos estuvieron contra todos sin saber en qué momento la gran sala se había convertido en un campo de batalla, miembros por todas partes, tanto de este lado como del otro, instintivamente tome a Mía y Edward estuvo al frente de nosotras cuidándonos, Emmett estaba delante de mi madre cuidándola que nadie se acercara en lo que Charlie dirigía a cada uno de sus vampiros, pero en un momento donde al parecer la niña Jane se había recuperado hacia sonreído a Charlie y este sabía quién era su objetivo, la única humana, además de Mía, que se encontraba en la habitación, y antes de que ninguno reaccionara, ella la aventó hacia una de las paredes haciendo que todo su cuerpo quedara inmóvil por el impacto, apenas podía escuchar la respiración de mi madre y era como si la furia de verla así hubiera hecho a mi padre sacar todo su poder acumulado, entonces fue como una ráfaga de aire, en donde él se concentró sobre todos los pocos que quedaban en la sala y los dejo en piezas sobre el piso, cuando llego hasta los gemelos y los tomo de las manos sonriéndoles como nunca había visto y poco a poco aunque trataron de luchar la vida se les fue por los ojos dejándoles secos en el piso sin vida y aun unidos en sus cuerpos, era tan increíblemente ver de primera mano lo que el poder podía hacer, el don que compartía con mi padre era tan malditamente peligroso, que me alegraba saber medianamente como usarlo, y no perjudicar a Alice. En cuanto los dejo ahí corrió hacia mi madre que daba pequeñas respiraciones, podía escuchar como su corazón se iba deteniendo paulatinamente, corrí hacia ella, no sabiendo como tenerla entre mis brazos, como hacer para que ella se recuperara, él tomo su cabella poniéndola en sus rodillas, mirando sus ojos tan seriamente que el amor que se trasmitían entre ellos sin siquiera decir una palabra era tan grande que sentía que invadía un momento, entonces bajo sus labios hacia los de ella, dándole un beso tan cargado de amor y tan delicado que si lo hacía más rápido la rompería. Un jadeo me saco de ese tierno momento. Voltee a ver quién era y Alice tenía las manos sobre su boca, Edward la miraba con reprobación, pero usando todavía lo que quedaba del don de Edward en mí, pude ver en los pensamientos de los dos lo que ella había visto, a mi madre como una de nosotros, corriendo por los bosques con mi padre, se veía feliz, sonriente y muy enamorada, pero entonces pude ver indecisión de parte de mi padre, él odiaba poder hacerle esto a alguien más, no importaba si lo perdía, él sabía que ese era el rumbo que tenía que seguir, ese era su futuro.

-Sabes que tienes que hacerlo – él negó – sabes que si no lo haces la perderás para siempre.

-Es lo que debe de pasar, no importa el tiempo, esto debe de pasar – ahora fui yo quien negó – Bella.

-Si… si yo no me hubiera topado con un idiota vampiro que quería y sabía quién era yo, que era tu hija y que podía crear a un vampiro a través de otro, mi madre no hubiera caído en esta trampa, si no hubiera encontrado a los Cullen, me hubiera alejado y la hubieran matado para sacarle información sobre mí, este no era su final, ni su destino, su destino siempre fue estar contigo, encontrarte y tener una eternidad contigo, lo he visto, los dos juntos, ella siendo una neófita y tu enseñándole como vivir esta vida para siempre, disfrutando de Mía, de mí, ¿no crees que sería lindo que me dieras ese tiempo que no me diste, pero juntos los dos? – Sabía que lo estaba tal vez chantajeando pero podía ver que la idea se formaba en su cabeza y no era indiferente a ella - ¿si hubieras sabido que esto pasaría, lo habrías hecho?

-Prefiero haberla tenido, haber tenido el aroma de su cabello, un… un beso de su boca, un roce de su mano, que una eternidad sin ello, uno, uno solo de ellos – no entendía mucho, pero entonces se inclino mirando sus ojos y lentamente acerco sus labios a los suyos, dejándolos un momento ahí, bajando hasta donde podía escuchar lentamente ya su pulso y clavo sus colmillos en ella, podía escuchar como desgarraba su delicada piel, como al hacer contacto con su sangre y esta esparcía su olor, mis propios colmillos empezaban a producir ponzoña, quería detenerle y quitarle a su presa pero entonces un pensamiento cruzo y supe que no era una presa si no mi madre, a quien él estaba salvando, después de unos segundos podía ver como pasaba su lengua por la marca de media luna y sabía que estaba sellando con ponzoña las pequeñas incisiones, la tomo delicadamente entre sus brazos y salió con ella, a donde suponía a una de las habitaciones, podía escuchar como el veneno corría por sus venas y su corazón luchaba con ella, como sus gritos empezaban a ser realmente dolorosos, entonces me di cuenta que no hacia nadie en la estancia solo Edward con mi bebe. Ella miraba hacia la puerta con su ceño fruncido, podía ver que ella había llegado a apreciar a la abuela Rene, era raro ver la sufrir, sabía que su pequeña mente está buscando la fuente de quien le hacia sufrir, suponiendo en hacerle lo mismo que había pasado con Edward, ya que veía su pequeño labio temblar.

-Shh. No pequeña abuela está bien, será mejor que detengas ese llanto, mientras tanto ¿te parece un bibí?

-¿Qué haces?

-Creo que se cual es uno de los dones de Mía – él asintió para que continuará – es parecido al de Jane, solo que con el llanto, lo hizo cuando ella estaba lastimándote, se concentró en ella totalmente y le causo dolor, ella dejo de torturarte.

-Gracias pequeñas por proteger a papi.

-Eso me recuerda a la pregunta de mi padre.

-Oh, tendrás un anillo créeme, pero no en este momento, no sería muy divertido si sabes en que momento voy a dártelo, será una sorpresa, tal vez incluso la use a ella, quien sabe.

-Puedo hacerte decirme o usar mi don para saberlo.

-Lo sé, pero no lo harás porque me amas mucho y quieres un buen recuerdo para ella y para ti, así como quieres que tu madre este presente.

-Eres un manipulador de lo peor, pero está bien estas a salvo, vamos necesitamos saber dónde están todos y que va a pasar a partir de ahora. – él solo sonrió y cargo de nuevo a Mía, salimos los dos por las grandes y maltratadas puertas, para entender un nuevo comienzo y saber que era lo que nos deparaba como familia.

0oo00oo0o0o0o0o0o0

Bueno aquí otro capítulo y espero les guste y dejen lindos comentarios, solo falta un capítulo más y el epilogo, como dije no quedaba mucho, solo nos queda saber que pasara con René, y el epilogo quiero decirles que pasa con Mía, si es que ustedes quieren saber, besos y nos vemos luego. Dejen comentarios a esta hermosa locura, Jane.


End file.
